Give Me Strength, End My Life
by athena the pirate
Summary: Tucker has died. Sam is responsible. When she is charged with first degree murder, she refuses to tell the whole story, only blaming herself for everything. Danny must investigate, finding the real Sam no one knew, and a tale no one could have predicted.
1. Death

_Help Me_

_**Chapter One: Death**_

_"I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life." - Jean Garadaux_

**

* * *

**

"Miss, please step out of the car."

I blinked, staring blankly into space. It's hard too imagine what had just happened was reality; I hardly noticed that the woman call me Samantha. _Nobody_ calls me Samantha without being brutally punished. Right now, it seemed like the most insignificant thing in the world.

My name is Samantha Manson. I am fifteen years old. My birthday is on March 23rd. None of that really mattered right now, though. Not now. There are times when people slowly watch as their life is being unwoven before their eyes. Not I, though. I just watched as my life was totally obliterated, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

I felt as my arm was grabbed, and only then I realized how freezing I was. The woman's touch felt like fire upon my ice cold skin. I was cold, pale, frightened, and alone. Completely, utterly alone. The woman pulls me out of the car, but I refuse to look up. I doubt it was possible, anyway. My body felt numb, my vision blurred. I didn't allow the tears to fall; I _will _remain strong.

I cast my eyes towards the open passengers seat. _He's_ still sitting there. His eyes half closed, his lifeless body slumped sleepily, his dark skin pale as if he were drained of his blood. I wanted to reach out, to touch his skin one last time. Before I can, I am pushed against the car. My arms are straddled behind me, but I don't fight. I allow my cheek to rest against the warmth of the car, holding back a tear struggling to fall out.

I watch as a large, overweight officer grabs his wrist. He places two fingers on the boy's wrist; I know it's too late, though. Shutting my eyes, I bite my lips, waiting.

"Somebody get an ambulance!" I hear someone shout. "NOW!"

"It's too late." the officer says. "The boy's... Dead."

I opened my eyes. The overweight officer stared at me, as if I had sprouted wings right in front of him. He's expecting me to be surprised, as if I didn't know Tucker was dead.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asks. I close my eyes again. I can't even struggle out a no.

He sighs. The officer holding me down feircly pulls me off the car. I can hardly breath; it comes out ragged and forced. I know where I'm going, it's no secret.

-----------------------

As the officers carry me out, I am drowned in a sea of questions. Most of which are my own. I can't think. I shut my eyes tightly, tears threatening to spill worse than ever. _It'll be alright, Sam... Don't cry..._ Immediately, I feel the tears disappear. What was that voice, where have I heard it before? _Shh... Be strong. Fight it, Sam. I'll be here, fighting alone side you._

I hear a familiar voice somewhere in the crowd. A voice I can't ignore. _"MOVE IT! Get outta my way! That's my best friend right there!"_ it shouts forcefully. I cast my eyes forward, to see Danny Fenton pushing past a sea of people. Seeing him makes me feel better.

I'd run to him, if the police weren't holding my arms so tightly. He stops in front of me. An officer tries to push him away; Danny's will is stronger. He shoves past the gaurd, and grabs my arms. I feel his warm skin against mine, and it immediately makes me feel better.

"Sam..." Danny asks, "What's going on? Where's Tucker?" he is confused. I struggle to get the words out, but I can't speak. The officer tells him what happened. As he talks, I suddenly break down, falling to my knees with the officers still clutching my arms.

"SAM!" Danny cries, kneeling down. "I refuse to believe you guys..." he says darkly to the police. "Sam would never do that! Never, _ever_ do that! Not even if it was by acci--"

"It wasn't." I interrupted, talking for the first time in a while. My voice is hoarse, it hurts my throat to talk. I look up at Danny. He stares at me, concerned.

"What do you mean?" he asks softly.

"It... Wasn't... An accident." I tell him, my voice growing stronger. "I would do that. _I did."_ I watch Danny, as he stares at me in utter shock at my sudden change. I was normally so strong, but now I was never more weak. Narrowing my eyes, I say, "I killed Tucker. It's my fault."


	2. Responsible

A/N: Wassup, guys... Yeah, here's the next chapter... Yeah. Anyway, last chapter was kinda more like a prologue, something like that. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Responsible_**

_"I think of a hero as someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom."  
--Bob Dylan_

* * *

I'm only fifteen, yet here I am, in a prison filled with woman way older than me. I don't really care where I am right now, though. I can only think of Tucker. Just Tucker. My best friend, my confidant. I want him back so badly... It hurts...

I stare blankly at the floor, clutching the cell bars with all my strength. I don't even realize my knuckles turning a ghostly white, as I hold on for my dear life.

"Why, look what we have hear," a deep, gravelly voice says in the cell next to mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was a man. "what's a little girl like you doin' in a place like this? Were you arrested for stealing your brother's stuffed doggy?" she laughed at her own pathetic joke, as did others. I narrow my eyes. I may not be as developed as a regular fifteen year old yet, but I am still a young adult. "Better take could care of her, Becca." she addresses me roommate. "She might squeal on you!"

"Fuck off." I growl nastily. I won't take crap from anyone like that. I release the bars, and flip them off.

My roommate, clearly on their side, grabs me by my shirt, and comes nose to nose with me. I am scared, but my face remains unfazed. "Let me show you how things are handled here, shall I?"

Before I could even blink, I found my self lying on the floor. My cheek is on fire, pain suddenly explodes in my stomach, and I am coughing up blood. They laugh, aching for more.

I couldn't give them the pleasure of that. Something inside me snaps. When I finally come to my senses, I realize 'Becca' is on the floor, with my heavy combat boot on her back. Everyone stands in voluntary silence.

I picked up my boot, and took a step back. Still at a loss for words, I want to cry again. _Don't cry, my darling. Don't cry._ I relax, letting out a slow breath. The tears still fall slowly down my cheeks, for I am unable to hold them back any longer. I hear the cell door creak open. Whirling around, I see the policeman staring at me, a look of concern almost showing on his face as he watches me cry.

"Come on," he says gently, grabbing my arm.

"I... I'm not..." I'm not a monster. I want to tell him this, but I can't find the words.

"How old are you?" he asks, showing compassion for a reason I'm not sure of. "Twelve? Thirteen?" That's why. He sees me as a young girl.

I don't answer; I just stare at the floor in silence, as he takes me into a small room. "Your hearing is in about fifteen minutes."

I nod, not really listening. As he closes the door, I stare at the blank white wall. Nothing makes sense anymore, not anymore. I don't want to be a murderer, but I am. It's reality.

"Miss Manson, there's someone who wants to speak to you. His name is Danny. He claims he is your cousin."

I almost laugh. Just like Danny, to do anything he can to get what he wants. I don't say anything, as the gaurd allows Danny to walk in.

I slowly turn to look at him. He gasps, his bright blue eyes filled with concern. "Sam... What happened?" he asks. I know he's talking about my injuries. His look hardens. He is angry, I can tell. "Who did this to you?!" Nobody is my instant answer. It's not true, though... Nobody, everybody... You. I almost tell him this, but I keep my mouth shut. Seeing I don't want to talk about, he changes the subject. "Sam, I know your not a murderer. I'm not sure what happened to Tucker... But it can't be your fault, and you have a lawyer to prove it. Your aunt, Jessie, I think..."

I blink, a blank stare in my eyes. How can I tell him? "I don't..." I rasp, casting my eyes downward. "I don't want a lawyer." I tell him. "I just want to go to jail... It's my fault Tucker is dead..."

"Are you saying... That you're guilty?" asked Danny, furrowing his brows.

"I'm not guilty." I state firmly, narrowing my eyes at Danny. "But I _am_ responsible."

"I don't understand." he says.

"Of course you don't." I spat. "You're too clueless to notice anything. I killed our best friend, Danny! You should hate me! _Why don't you hate me?!"_

"Because you didn't do it!" Danny cried, grasping my shoulders. "I don't know what happened, but I know you'd never do something like that!"

"You don't--" I begin, but the officer suddenly opens the door, interrupting me.

"Excuse me, Daniel, but you must leave." he tells Danny. Thank God.

Danny gives me a reassuring glance, before following the officer out.

--------------------------

"Damn shoes," Jessica hissed, picking herself off the ground. She carefully wobbled towards the phone. Her new boots were stylish; just not made for walking.

She snatched up the phone off the reciever, and held it to her ear. "Jessica Jamison here," she said in a buisness-like manner.

"Jessica?... This is your brother, Jeremy."

Jessica's face fell. "What is it now, Jeremy?" she groaned.

"Well, Jess..." Jeremy said, "I know you might have a lot of clients right now... But you have to take her, please..." Her? Who her? Another relative? Jessica sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Jeremy, I'm a big time lawyer. I haven't the time for insignificant things," Jessica replied, resting a hand on her dresser. "What is it now? Did mom try to escape from the retirenment home again?"

"No. It's Samantha." Samantha? As in, her fifteen year old niece Samantha? Well, how much trouble can one teenage girl cause? Probably just shoplifted a sweater, or something. "She's been accused of murder."

Jessica paled, nearly dropping the phone. Her niece, accused of murder? Unthinkable, inconcievable, to say the least! Despite her bold and daring nature, her niece was the friendliest girl she knew!

"Mommy..." she heard her son moan from the doorway. "Angie hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, stop trying to lie to mom!"

"DID TOO!"

"I... I've gotta go. Tell Samantha... Where ever she is... That I'll be there soon." she said, before hanging up the phone. Turning to her daughter of sixteen, and her son of four, she said, "Angie, I need to take care of business. Can you handle your brother for a few hours?"

"But mom--" Angie began protesting.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Jessica called, before grabbing her purse off her bed.

This time, she wasn't patching up something like a shoplift at some make-up store. Now, she was covering a dead body, while her young niece held a knife in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, please...? 


	3. The Hearing

A/N: Enjoy chapter three. Woo! Intensity... Poor Sam. For anyone at all out there thinking this, no, Sam DID NOT kill Tucker because she was mad at him... or something stupid like that. That's all I'll reveal. ENJOY!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Hearing_**

_"__To take upon oneself not **punishment**, but guilt - that alone would be godlike__" - Friedrich Nietzche_

* * *

"I can't make you any promises." Jessie tells me, as we waited outside for the hearing to start. I ignored her as she talked, turning my attention to the trees instead. It was springtime. The flowers were growing, some falling to the ground, and landing gently. I wondered, was it possible for me to make a gentle landing, after all this is over?

I decided it wasn't. My eyes left the tree, and focused on the amethyst flowers, growing near the bench we sat on. Amethyst like my eyes. Perhaps a brighter shade, since the shine in my eyes have probably faded. I feel as though all of me is fading.

"...Sam? Are you listening?"

My eyes snapped on my aunt Jessica. As I looked at her, I noted that she did look a lot like me. Everyone who sees us together thinks we're sisters. Of course, she's much older with longer hair. How she still looked so young, I wasn't sure of.

"If we're going to make this work, I need you to cooperate." she says seriously.

I raise a brow, and cross my arms. "Don't hold your breath." I spat. What, did she think she could waltz into my life, and I'll immediately jump through hoops for her? No. It doesn't work like that. "I just want my punishment. I don't want you, I don't want a lawyer." I glared at the ground She was never even there for me, I don't understand why she is now. Maybe it's because my case is just another win for her.

She sighs. "So you're saying you _did _kill him." she states, as if it's that easy. I wince as she finishes her statement. Tucker... I killed Tucker. It's only been a few hours, yet I feel like I've been a convict all my life. It hurts me to breathe; I want Tucker back. I just want to die, to be with him again. Nothing matters here, down on Earth anymore.

I shut my eyes, standing up. I hate her here, she acts like she understands everything. I shove her, hard, causing her to fall off the bench. Opening my eyes, I find her on the ground, staring up at me in shock. "Sam, sweetie, it was just a simple ques--"

"No." I growled hatefully. "It wasn't. You act like you know everything. You don't. You weren't there, you didn't see what happened. You have no business being here, no matter how much you want me to think so!" I cry, shaking with rage.

Jessie carefully stands up, and calmly looks me in the eye. "It is my business, Sam. We're family."

I give her a hateful look, showing her the rage I felt inside. I wanted nothing more than to go to prison. Let the women kill me there. I deserve it... I want it, so badly. _Don't think that way, Flower Bud. I don't want you to die, not yet..._

I calm down instantly. That voice, where is it coming from? I think for a second, maybe it's Tucker's spirit haunting me, but he never called me Flower Bud. I stiffened. Only one person called me that, ever.

_Grandpa Jerry?_

----------------------------

"The case of Miss Manson vs. the State will now begin." the baliff announced. Jessie and Mr. Griffin stood up.

Mr. Griffin is the kind of man you'd think you could get along with. He was pretty old, wrinkles evident on his face. His attire consisted of a black suit, for he seemed like a very formal. His gently face made you think he'd go easy on a girl my age. I saw in his dark eyes, though, he wasn't willing to give me an easy choice.

"Given Miss Manson's record, I see she has made several rebellion acts on our town's businesses." Mr. Griffin glances at me. I look down, blushing. "However, aside from this, she hasn't done anything serious. We are willing to make a bail offering of nine thousand dollars."

Jessie immediately spoke up, "Objection! Your honor, my client has obviously done more good than bad. Her rebellion acts our to help this town's enviornment, and is that not important as well?" she hesitates, before continuing, "And for a mere five thousand, I will take in Samantha." My head snaps up. Her? Take me in?

"Miss Jamison, that's a very generous offer." the judge tells her, "But only a family member is allowed to take in Samantha."

"I am her aunt." Jessie replies simply.

The judge looks at me. "Alright. For a bail of four thousand," he bangs his small hammer, "the trial will take place in a month." he eyes me, frowning, "Don't make me regret this."

I feel like crying again, but I hold it back. _Be still, my darling. It'll be fine. Have faith. _Have faith? Have faith in what? Tucker took my faith with him, when he died.

I thought to myself, was it worth it? If I knew this is what kind of heartache I would go through, would I have really have taken the easy way out?

---------------------------

_Tape Recording, Questioning One_

"Samantha--"

"Call. Me. Sam."

"... Sam. Did you kill Tucker Foley?"

"I'm sorry; I can't answer that."

"Sam--"

"No. Don't even try."

"Ok, then. Do you know how he died?"

"Yes, I do."

"... Well, how did he die?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What can you tell me?"

"Nothing. Everything. Mostly nothing."

"Sam, this isn't a joke!"

"..."

"..."

"... Turn it off."

"I'm sorry?"

"_TURN IT OFF_!"

A slam.

"SAM! Please, _try_ and cooperate!"

"Stop it, let me go! I need to see Danny!"

"Danny?"

A sob.

"Let me out!"

"Please, Sam. I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me, just yet."

"I'm not gonna tell you at all! You want to know what happened? Invent a fucking time machine, go back in time, see what happened for yourself!"

"Sam, this is serious! You _killed_ someone!"

A pause.

"...So?"


	4. Cruel Tricks

_A/N: _This chapter was an ass to write. I made it too long, but if I split it in half it would be too short. I'm sure none of you will mind an extra long chapter... Hopefully. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Cruel Tricks_**

_"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks." - Arthur Miller_

* * *

_I think of you at the weirdest times, Tuck. Whenever I'm alone, sitting outside, eating... You just keep popping into my mind. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?! It's getting annoying... Just like old times._

_I remember whenever you'd be on your PDA, I'd roll my eyes, waiting for you to finish. You never did. I miss those times. You never failed to make me laugh, either. Whenever I was upset about home, school, or Danny, you'd be there to cheer me up. Not when you were trying, though. That was why it was so funny I think. You and I, we were the back-up of Team Phantom. What will I do without you? I can't be there for Danny like you can. I can't get through Danny's thick head. I can't do it alone. You're the only one who was willing to help with... My romance problem with Danny._

_I need you. I need my techno geek._

_I hope you've met Grandfather Jeremiah. He's great fun; he was always there for me, when I needed help or just wanted to play. In a way he's like you; brave, loyal, reliable... Words I once thought described me too._

_If it had been me, would you get into as much trouble? Would you tell the story? I wouldn't want you to, but you could. I wouldn't be mad. I'd understand. I think of where you are now. Are you happy up there? I bet there's plenty of video games and snacks, aren't there?_

It seems so trivial now, the way we used to fight. I wonder, if I would've handled it differently, would you still be alive? If we didn't get along as well as we did, would it have ended up differently? Is it truly my fault in more ways then one?

Tucker, please. Help me.

-------------------------

I stepped out of the car, onto soft, crisp grass. Looking up, I see that my aunt's house is in the country. It's beautiful; a place I've dreamed of living all my life. There are feilds for miles around. The house is a beautiful, urban white, with red shutters on the windows. I almost smile. Almost.

There is a swing set out front. I imagined a child lived here. Jessie is carrying my bags up to the house. I made her. Part of her punishment for forcing me into hell. Sure, there was once a time when my aunt and I got along. She decided to throw that all away, though, when I was just a little girl. I never forgave her after that. Sighing, I trudged after her. My usual attire had changed; baggy black pants, with a purple sweatshirt is now what I wore. Why put any thought into my wardrobe? It didn't matter anymore.

"Here we are." she says. As if I didn't already know. She sets a suitcase down to open the door. Without waiting for an invitation, I step inside. It's warm inside the house, but for some reason my skin is still ice cold.

She walks in after me, and I hear the door shut. Jessie grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the stairs, "Come on, I want you to meet my kids."

'I don't give a care about your devil children,' I think to myself viciously, wishing she'd let me go. She continues to pull me up the stairs, though, and by the time we are to the top I snatch my hand back harshly.

"Mommy!" I wince as I hear a child's voice shriek. I see a blur of midnight blue, before Jessie scoops him into her arms and kisses his forehead.

"Sam," Jessie says, "This is my son, Jeffy."

The little boy stares at me with large, emerald green eyes. I stare back at him. He finally looks at his mom, "Is that cousin Sammy?"

Jessie smiles at me, and nods. Immediately, the boy jumps out of her arms, and hugs my leg. "Cousin Sammy! Mommy told us you're gonna play with us, since you're staying here!"

I blink, staring down at the child. "Don't count on it." I say harshly. Plucking him off me, I hand him back to Jessie. As she takes him back, she gives me a look so dirty it takes me a minute to realize I should return it. Little Jeffy looks unfazed, as he continues to try and talk to me. I tune him out.

Once Jessie shushes him, she ushers him into his room. "You're cousin Mariah is in her room. You'll see her later, she doesn't like others barging in her room."

"Whatever." I reply with a shrug. "Where's my room?"

"Um... Sam, I need to ask you a favor first..."

I narrow my eyes. "What?"

"As you may have imagined, I haven't told my kids the real reason you're staying with us." she tells me. I do, but just to be difficult I raise my brows. "Um... I'd appreciate greatly, it if you kept it a secret."

I cross my arms, angry, fire burning in my eyes. She says gently, "I... I just don't want them to know that everyone thinks you're a... A..."

"A murderer?" I ask simply. She looks surprised to see how easily I could admit it. "They should, because that's what I am."

"You can't be, though." Jessie whispers, almost to herself. "Are... Are you sure?"

I look down, as I answer softly, "I'm positive."

-----------------------------

As I sit on my temporary bed, I stare blankly out the window. My parents were supposed to be here soon. I asked them to bring Danny; I wouldn't be able to get through this without him.

There was a knock on my door, and before I could respond, the door opened. "Hey, you're Sam, right?"

I turned my head to the girl in the doorway. She was very thin, wearing blue jeans and a lighter blue tank top. Her blonde hair covered her face slightly, and her green eyes looked at me with curiosity. I could already tell we wouldn't get along; she looked like a prep, with her light hair tied in a tight pony tail and her perky eyes.

"What is it?" I asked darkly.

"Um, I'm Mariah... And my mom told me you were in here, so I wanted to come in and..." she trailed off, still not taking her eyes off me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Come to goggle at the goth? Too bad, get out."

She glared at me, "Don't be that way. You're my cousin. We're family."

"I really don't care. Leave me alone."

"Told you she'd be a total bitch..." a voice said behin me cousin, who I assumed was a friend of her's.

I didn't here Mariah's response, for she shut the door tightly. I turned my attention back to the window. A bright red car was pulling up.

I immediately hopped off my bed, my bare feet hitting the floor hard. I took no notice. Danny was here, finally.

Speeding down the stairs, I focused on seeing Danny. He was the only one who I wanted to see, who I needed to see. By the time I was downstairs, my parents were entering the house.

I felt myself be embraced by my mother. "Oh, Sammy-kins! This is all so awful!" she sobbed. "My sweetie's not a killer, this is all just a misunderstanding!"

I want to tell her that I am a killer, that I killed Tucker... But I see Danny, looking awkward and nervous at this strange family reunion. I pry myself from my mother's arms, and run to hug him.

His embrace makes me feel ok again. Like nothing bad happened, like Tucker never died... But when he lets me go, reality sinks in again. I don't show it, though. "Hey, Danny. Glad you could make it." I say casually.

Danny grinned, "... Hey Sam..." he cleared his throat nervously, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of mini powdered doughnuts. "I... I brought you some powdered doughnuts, I know how much you like them."

I smile, taking the package. "Thanks, Danny. That was cool of you to do." I quietly opened the package, and took out a single mini doughnut. I didn't take a bite, though. I stared at it for a few minutes, while trying to listen to the hushed whispers my parents and aunt were talking in.

Deciding I couldn't, I looked back up at Danny. He was staring at me the whole time. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Do you want to hang out up in my room?"

Danny smiled, and nodded. I grabbed his wrist, and began leading him towards my room.

---------------------------

We talked as if Tucker had never left. Danny told me about what was going on back at home. I told him about my new temporary home. We talked about school life, video games, and everything we always talked about. I could tell Danny was straining to avoid the topic of Tuck. I inwardly sighed, reclining on my bed, as Danny rested his back against the wall.

"Sam?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Sam, can we come in? Someone's here to talk to you."

I sat up, curious. "Sure, go ahead." I called.

Jessie opened the door, walked in, and stepped aside. My grandma came in, looking concerned and afraid for me. I stood up, and asked, "Grandma Ida? Why are you here?"

"My bubeleh." Grandma said, smiling softly at me. "Come here, sweetie."

I walked towards her, and put my hand in her's. She stroked it gently. "I must say, when I heard the news, I nearly fell out of my seat." she shook her head sadly. "But, I couldn't believe it. Not you, my Sammy."

I smiled softly. She really did care about me, I could see it in her eyes. I told her, "Grandma... I'm... I'm sorry..." I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for. Maybe for letting her down, for doing something she'd never thought her bubeleh would do.

"It's alright, it's alright." she said, placing a hand to my cheek. "Why don't you come downstairs, by the fire, and tell grandma Ida what really happened to you?"

I stared at my grandma for a moment. I couldn't tell her, yet I couldn't tell her why either...

Then realization hit me. I stared at her, with glassy eyes. I looked from Jessie, to my grandma, and back to Jessie.

I put a hand to my mouth, and backed away. "You... You..." I closed my eyes, shaking my head repeatedly. "You _fucking assholes!"_

I opened my eyes, to see Grandma Ida staring at me helplessly. I glared at Jessie, with so much hate that all she could do was stare at the ground. I was as angry as hell, but for some reason I couldn't move. I was quivering with anger and grief... My legs were getting weaker...

Finally, I collapsed to the ground in a broken mess. Danny rushed to my side. He understood what happened. Jessie had used my own weaknesses against me, lied to me, just to get the story.

Grandma Ida reached down, trying to stroke my head. "Please, bubeleh, don't be sad... I love you, I'm here for--" I smacked her hand away.

"No, don't." I breathed, my voice jagged. "Everything, it was all a lie... Even _you_, Grandma... How? How could..." I coughed, my throat suddenly hurting. "I'm not..." I coughed again, "I'm not related to you! Any of you! You, mom, dad... All of you."

Danny held onto me, stroking my back. Jessie kneeled down to look at me. "Sam... I had to use extreme measures, please... Don't..." she sighed, "We used to get along so well. Why are you like this, now? To me? How could you throw away everything we once shared?"

"... The same way you did." I muttered, losing the will to fight.

"You're still mad at me about that?" Jessie asked, looking at me with pained eyes. "Sam, I love you. But you commited murder."

"Come on, Sam." Danny whispered, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Where are you taking her?" Jessie asked angrily, "She is under custody of law to stay--"

"You've done enough!" Danny spat, whirling around to glare at Jessie. I see his eyes flash green for a second, before turning blue again. Jessie stared at the two of us, dumbfounded.

He grabbed my hand, and lead me out the bedroom door. I stop him halfway down the stairs. "Danny?" I whisper.

"What is it, Sam?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Is it murder..." I look at him, eyes bloodshot and hands shaking, "Is it murder," I re-state, "If he was already dying?"


	5. I Remember You

A/N: Sorry for the wait... I'll try to speed up my updates, but the end of school is near and I'm stressed big time. Luckily, writing calms me down, when I have time for it. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: I Remember You**_

_"Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts." - Penelope Sweets_

* * *

Sam was already depressed about the incident with her grandmother, but it was worsened as she reached the courthouse. She stared blankly at the large double doors, it was impossible to tell what she felt at the moment. Finally, she ran towards the doors, and began banging wildly. 

"ARREST ME!" she screamed, "PUT ME IN JAIL! _PLEASE!" _she gave it a hard kick with her combat boot, but no luck. The place was locked up for the night. Holding her head in her hands, Sam sank to her knees. "I don't want anything else... Please, I want to go to jail... Tucker..."

Danny stared at the broken figure, his glowing green eyes filled with concern. He sighed, running a hand through his snow white hair. "Sam..." she stiffened, hearing her name. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. This bothered him. "Come on, we should get you back home."

"Go away." she replied firmly, yet Danny still heard her voice shake slightly. "I don't want to talk right now, Danny... Please..."

The ghost approached her slowly, afraid she might take off. He reached out a hand, and placed it on her shoulder. "Come on, Sam..." he was at a loss for words. What could he say to her? She refused to listen to him. He settled for kneeling down, and resting his arm around her.

"I'll understand if you're mad at me." Sam muttered, breaking the tense silence. "I killed your best friend."

"No you didn't." Danny replied, shaking his head. Sam looked at him for the first time, confusion in her amethyst eyes. "She's right here."

Sam shook her head, "No, Danny... You know what I mean... I killed Tucker. You should hate me."

"I don't hate you," Danny told her softly. He looked back at the cement ground, and admitted in a small voice she'd never heard, "I just wish I knew what happened." He looked at her, and saw from the streetlights something in her eyes. Fear. It entranced him. "But... I'm not mad at _you._"

Sam paused for a moment in her breathing. She finally let out a sigh, and said, "That's good," she smiled an actual smile, the first one he'd seen tonight. "I don't think I could stand it if you were mad at me."

Danny smiled back. He grabbed her hand, and stood up. "Come on, we need to get you home,"

Sam looked into his glowing green eyes, and nodded slowly. She stood up, he gaze never leaving his, and he picked her up. Lifting into the air, Danny felt Sam tighten her grip around him, as if she never wanted to let go. If it was up to Danny, she'd never have to.

---------------------------

Back then

The hot humid air beat onto the back of his neck, as small droplets of sweat began to form. His eyes were deep in focus, as he quickly pressed buttons on the small PDA. Sam approached the boy from behind, grinning softly at his concentration.

A sudden erupt of laughter caused both teens to look up. A group of teens were not too far away, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. Sam narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching.

"Look," laughed a blonde girl, lifting her hand to point at Tucker. "it's the cyber-dork, Foley,"

"Whatcha up to now, techno geek?" called a boy, "writing in your live journal?"

Although the joke was not all that funny, another round of laughter erupted. Tucker felt the blood rush to his face, and he attempted to hide behind his PDA. Sam, however, did not hide.

"Hey, you jerks, leave him alone!" Sam shouted, glaring daggers at the group.

"Oh, so now the goth brat is gonna stick up for him?" called the blonde, "I thought your boyfriend was Fenton!"

It was Sam's turn now to blush. It wasn't about to stop her, though. Just as she was about to counter, Tucker shouted at them, "Shut up, snobs! Don't make fun of Sam!"

"Oh, sure, why not," a brunette girl said, rolling her eyes. The group left the two, laughing all the way.

Sighing, Sam sat down next to Tucker, "I'm sorry, Tuck. They're such jerks..."

"It's ok..." Tucker muttered, looking down at his PDA.

Sam looked at the mini computer with interest. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing..." her african-american friend tried to hide it, but Sam snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

Sam smirked, looking at the pictures of none other than Valerie Gray. She looked at Tucker, "You still like her, don't you?"

Tucker nodded, looking away from the goth in embarrasment. Sam shook her head, and said, "Tucker... I know just how you feel. Longing to be with someone you can never be with..."

"Sam," Tucker said suddenly, finally looking at her. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen: Devestation. "I can't stop thinking about her... I don't know why. I think..."

"You think you love her?" Sam asked. Tucker looked away, nodding. The goth couldn't help it, she began laughing.

Tucker stared at her in outrage. He cried, "What? You think it's funny?!"

"No, no!" Sam said, trying to calm her laughing, "It's just... People said teenagers are incapable of love... That it can never last..."

Tucker scoffed, grinning, "Idiots,"

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances, and soon, the two were laughing together. Maybe it was because they had shared a secret joke, or maybe it was because they found heartache just plain funny.

Or maybe it's because we just need a laugh more than anything right now.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Danny," Valerie Gray greeted, walking up to her friend. She sat on the stone steps of the school next to the boy.

Danny smiled, seeing his friend, "Hey, Val," he said glumly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her large brown eyes. "Where's the rest of your gang, Sam and Tucker? Did you guys get in a fight?"

Danny stiffened. "That's right, you were sick with the flu when they had the announcment..." he muttered, running a hand through his raven hair, causing it to become messier than it already was.

"What announcment?" asked Valerie, her eyebrows furrowing. She was dreading the worst, but nothing could prepare her for the shock she was about to go through.

"It's Tucker..." Danny said softly, staring at the ground. Valerie stared at Danny. Her throat tightened, and her world stopped spinning. No, she prayed, please, please no... "He's dead."

All Valerie could do was stare, as the tears spilled from her eyes and onto the ground.


	6. Humble Hurtings

**_Chapter 6: Humble Hurtings_**

_"__The difference between friendship and love is how much you can **hurt** each other." - Ashleigh Brilliant_

* * *

Diana Foley walked calmly through the halls, her eyes focused on getting to her destination. She flipped her long, formally braided black hair over her shoulder, and straightened her dark blue jacket. The clicking of her stiletto heels echoed off the walls, in the quiet, dark hallway. 

Finally, the woman stopped near a brown door. She grabbed the handle, and gently opened it up.

Admiral Tanner looked up from his papers, at the woman that now stood before him. He blinked, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, he asked slowly, "... May I help you?"

Diana bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling. She spoke in a soft tone, her voice shaking slightly as if she were struggling to speak, "I want her behind bars,"

Admiral Tanner sighed, placing down a stack of paper and removing his glasses, "Miss Foley, I presume..." he began cleaning his glasses with a soft cloth, "I'm sorry, but--"

"No," Diana slammed her hand down on the desk, causing the Admiral to look up in surprise. "I have _evidence._" she told him sharply, her eyes resembling the rage of a storm, "Let me be the prosecutor. The man you have will not make sure Samantha Manson gets what she deserves." she was breathing deeply now, staring into the Admiral's blank gray eyes.

"And what do you think she deserves?" he asked calmly, standing up from his seat.

"Life, in prison," stated Diana, a look of determination upon her young face, "Make her suffer for the life she's taken from us."

She stood her ground, shoulder's straight, awaiting his approval. The Admiral sighed, slowly making his way towards her, as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Diana... Your opinion is biased. You won't judge Miss Manson fairly."

"But I--"

"Please, leave my office."

Diana glared at the admiral. She pointed a shaking finger at him, and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Believe me, Sam Manson is going down," she stormed towards the exit, and shut the door with a resounding smack.

* * *

The doorbell rang, right as Sam was making her way down the stairs. Her hair was ruffled and messy, as if she had just woke up. She tried to flatten down her hair, while at the same time adjusting her deep purple tank top, which matched well with her baggy black sweat pants. "I'll get it!" Sam called, finally giving up on her hair. 

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, at the thought of it being Danny, as she opened the door. She abruptly went back to her passive state. Instead of Danny, her grandmother Ida was in the doorway.

Narrowing her eyes, Sam would have slammed the door shut, had it not been for her curiosity of what her grandmother had to say. Instead, she asked sharply, "What do you want?"

"Sammy," Ida said, reaching out her aged hand to touch her granddaughter's cheek. She stroked it softly, until Sam grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it. The older woman sighed, and said softly, "I can't make you forgive me... But please, can we just put this all behind us? I love you, my sweet bubeleh..."

"No," Sam said suddenly, "don't call me that. Never call me that again. You don't deserve to have a nickname for me."

"Sam?"

Sam whirled around, her black hair whipping her face softly. The blue-eyed boy stood behind her, as if he had been there all along. "Danny..." she spoke softly. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and said, "Please tell this woman I never want to see her again."

"Sam, you don't mean that," Danny whispered, taking her hand in his, "she's your grandmother, she never meant to hurt you..."

Ida nodded in agreement, and said, "You're my world, Sam... Your grandfather wouldn't have wanted us--"

Sam reached her breaking point. She turned around, held up a shaking finger to her grandmother, and said, "Don't you dare, don't you _dare,_ talk about grandpa. I mean it."

The older woman stared at Sam in utter shock, "Sammy, he was my husband! How could you--"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted, covering her face with her hands, "No, no, NO! You didn't care about him! You let him die! Get away from me, you... You heartless..." she abruptly turned away, and pushed past Danny, rushing up to her room.

Danny watched her leave in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. He turned back to Ida, who was staring down at the floor in shame. He looked to the stair case, and back to the elder woman, before walking towards her. "I'll walk you out," he muttered bluntly.

Ida offered a weak smile to the boy, and said softly, "Thank you, Danny." she sighed, and looked at the window sill, where a picture of a thirteen-year-old Sam sat. "By God if you two aren't the spittin' image of love."

Danny looked from the picture, and back to Sam's grandmother. He smiled softly.

* * *

_Back Then_

She learned what kind of person he was that day, what kind of things he thought about. She learned he wasn't the air-headed boy she always thought him as, but something much, much more than that. As the two watched the children play in the park, families having picnics, puppy dogs playing with the little boys, they learned about each other in ways no one ever would. Sam knew it, too. She knew he would know her in ways no one could understand.

Her amethyst eyes traveled to the fountain, where she watched a little girl toss a coin inside. She had her eyes shut tightly, as if she were thinking. A small smile played on her lips, Sam asked Tucker, "Tuck, have you ever made a wish? I mean, you know, a serious one."

Tucker gave her a look of confusion, before turning his attention back to the kids playing with their dog. "That's a stupid question," he muttered, eyebrows raised. "I think everyone has made a wish at one point in there lives."

"What was your greatest wish?" asked Sam, resting on her stomach as she picked some grass off the ground in boredom. "I mean, what was it that you wanted more than anything?"

Tucker stared down at the grass, as if deciding whether to answer or not. Finally, he said, "You first, Sam."

Sam grinned, without looking up. She gave a small shrug, and said, "I don't know, I guess the only real wishes I ever made was for Grandpa Jerry." she suddenly paused, thinking. That was the first time she had ever openly mentioned her grandpa.

Tucker's expression brightened, and his eyes shown with interest. "Tell me about them, I wanna hear."

Sam chuckled, shaking her head. "No, it's a long story. You won't want to hear about it."

"I got time. Come on, Sam, please?"

The goth looked into her friend's pleading eyes, and she couldn't help but say, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you... I guess it all started the morning my uncle commited suicide..."

* * *

_Do you remember him, Grandpa? Do you remember uncle Tom, the one who always babysat me? He was like my best friend, the one I always talked to. Danny, Tucker and I were never as close as he and I were. Do you think he always planned on doing it? When mommy and daddy were out doing their own thing, and he babysat me? When we watched Halloween movies together? When he kissed me goodnight? I don't understand why he was so depressed..._

_When he killed himself, I saw how depressed you were. I knew you were nearing breaking point, and so that's when I began making sure you were with me every minute I wasn't at school. I even watched Beauty and The Beast with you, a movie I despised. I watched it because you liked it, Grandpa._

_Then you left me, too... But it hurt more than when uncle left, grandpa... And do you know why?_

* * *

_Now..._

Interview: Samantha Manson

Case: Manson vs. State

Crime: Murder of fifteen-year-old, Tucker Foley

Psychologist: Doctor Larenzo

Appearance: Samantha Manson appeared perfectly content upon entering, yet somewhat moody. Hair color: Jet black. Eye color: Deep violet. Possibly contacts. Upon close examination, it appeared she had a black eye, along with various bruises in which she claimed were from prison. Mentally, Manson seems to be in perfect condition. No high blood pressure, no signs of insanity or depression. When asked questions, Samantha Manson comfirmed that she knew what she was doing, and was concious during the entire episode. While repeatedly saying she was indeed guilty, it was noted that her left eye twitched slightly every so often. It may suggest that she is possibly hiding something from the court.

The only thing that could be taken into question was when Manson was asked about her family. She asked me to specify the question. She was asked if any of her family members were notably bi-sexual, suicidal, or had any mental issues that may have affected her family or her life personally. Manson stared at the ground for a moment, as if debating whether to answer truthfully.

Her answer was no.

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect so much family revealing to appear in this chapter. Diana Foley (Tucker's older cousin) and Uncle Tommeh (Sam's uncle, and Jerry's son, obviously).Oh well. Yes, I know it was a long wait. I apologize. You've heard all the excuses before. Don't worry, I'm back in action, so yey. Hope you enjoyed my long-ass chapter that took forever to write. Bleh. I know it might be hard to keep up with everything, (Hell, it was for me at first.) but don't worry, you'll get it later on. Fwee. Next chapter coming A LOT faster than this one. 


	7. Second Place

A/N: So, since I sorta got the idea that maybe some people have trouble keeping up with Sam's family tree, I'll explain it. I'm not exactly sure who Ida's child is, so I am just going to say it is Pamela, for the sake of the story. Pamela's brother is Uncle Tom and her dad is Grandpa Jerry. Jessica is Jeremy's sister, no relation to Pamela at all. The End. Here's the next chapter.

_"I am prepared to die, but there is no cause for which I am prepared to kill._ _" - Mahatma Ghandi_

* * *

"Ida, would you like me to prepare some tea for you?" Jessica asked as Sam rolled her eyes. She dropped her suitcase loudly, to make sure they knew she was there. Ida smiled kindly at Jessica, and shook her head. 

"No, no, dear, you don't need to do that for me, I'm fine," she tells her, her aged eyes drifting to Sam. The teenaged girl pulled out some milk from the refridgerator, and slammed it down on the counter harder than necessary. She then went to search through the cabinets for a mug. "Sammy, why don't you come sit with me, so we can talk a bit?" she pat the seat next to her, the smile not leaving her face.

Ignoring her grandmother, Sam placed a small spoonful of chocolate into her cup of milk, and shoved it into the microwave. She pressed three buttons, before crossing her arms over her chest, and waiting.

"Sam," said Jessica, watching her niece with concerned eyes, "Your grandmother--"

"I don't care," Sam growled nastily. Without waiting for it to finish, she opened the microwave, and took out her drink. "I'm going to go take a nap. No one knock on my door, no one even look at my door. Keep your voice down. Better yet, shut up. I will stay asleep until I please, and if anyone has a problem with that, I dare you to try and say something."

Ida glanced at Jessica, who she knew was not pleased with her niece's attitude. Quickly, Ida said ever so softly, so that it was almost a whisper, "See you in slumberland, my sweet, dark angel."

Jessica's eyes widened slightly, and she looked at her in confusion. Sam abruptly stopped walking, her eyes blank of all emotion. The saying, it was said by her grandfather, each time he told her goodnight.

Ida waited for her bubeleh to say something, but Sam just huffed and stormed up the stairs. Deflating, the elder woman shook her head. "I just wish she'd understand..."

* * *

She slept for the entire day, yet when Jessica saw her two days later, Sam looked more exausted than ever. When Danny agreed to come over, it seemed that the clothes wore her. 

Yet when she saw him, her eyes would brighten, and she would smile as if the world had solved global warming. They sat on the couch and talked for hours. She could see it in his eyes, that he was worried about her. She laughed at him. "Don't give me that look, Danny!" she said, giving him a light push. "You look as if I'm about to faint at any minute. I'm fine, really." Danny nodded, not looking at all convinced. Sam rolled her eyes, and said, "Hold on, I'll get us some drinks."

"Ok, sounds cool," Danny said, as Sam stood up and walked to the kitchen. He looked around the room, admiring the cleanliness and the antiques that were placed around. His eyes fell on a photo, yellowing slightly at the edges, but still placed carefully in the frame that sat delicately on the side table. It was a little girl, Sam, around eight years of age. She was laughing, her mouth slightly open, revealing two missing front teeth. She was with an older man, who looked around his seventies. The man had a mustache, that curled around his mouth into a beard. He was a kindly looking man, laughing along with his granddaughter, as his bright violet eyes shone with the laughter.

Near them was a young girl, around her late teens. She held an open book in her hands, but appeared to not be reading. She watched the two playing, a small smile played on her lips. She held the deepest look of joy in her violet eyes. Danny guessed it was Jessie.

However, Danny couldn't help but continue watching the younger Sam, as if the photo was about to move at any moment. It wasn't her younger appearance, or her child-like attire... But it was the way she was laughing. Danny had never, ever seen Sam as happy as she looked in that photo.

"What are you looking at?"

The teenager's eyes snapped onto the real Sam, who now sat on the couch with him, holding out a mug of chocolate milk. Danny shook his head, and muttered, "Nothing," while taking the drink from her. He carefully sipped it, his mind off somewhere else. "Sam?" he asked suddenly.

Sam looked at him, eyebrows raised, as she asked, "What is it?"

"I don't..." he coughed, setting down the drink on the side table. His voice sounded somewhat desperate, and Sam furrowed her brows in concern. "I... Don't want you to go to jail." he managed to say, as she looked down. "You can't..." her eyes closed, and he continued, "You'll hurt me if you go."

"I'm sorry, Danny," she whispered, tracing a finger over her arm. She took a deep breath, and said, "I can't put you first this time." she swallowed, her throat tight. What she said next, for some reason, hurt him bad. "This time, you are only in second place."

* * *

_Journal Entry: Admiral Tanner_

She told me her heart belonged to another. I told her that her husband was going to die, and it was a lost cause. She believed me. She allowed him to be taken away. By then, I was certain she'd come to me, for I told her long ago how I felt... But the one thing that will forever stayed engraved in my mind, though, were the words she said to me. _I cannot love you... And because of this, I will be miserable for the rest of my days. _She didn't look depressed, but had the strangest expression on her face. _My heart will always belong to Jeremiah. _I should have known... I would never be enough for her. She, who was so rebellious and was not afraid to take a stand, even if it meant standing alone.

I loved her. Unfortunetly, I was not the one. A more important man held the key to Ida McEmery's heart.

* * *

Diana bit her lower lip, a finger tapping against the journal she had stolen. Ida McEmery... Was it just a coincidence? 

She set the little black book aside, and quickly opened the internet on her lap top. Her fingers typed frantically, until she finally hit enter. If Ida had gotten into as much trouble as Tanner had said, it should be no trouble finding her on the company computer.

She quickly eliminated any extra women who didn't fit. Finally, she was left with two results. Diana grinned. Being a top agent in Amity Park's detective agency had it's many advantages.

She clicked on the first result she had seen. Another window opened, revealing a long expired picture of the woman. Diana rose an eyebrow. Admiral Tanner had not lied: Ida was beautiful. She wasn't smiling, but she had the deepest look of thought upon her young face. She had on a beret, with her long, curly hair falling slightly past her shoulders. She had a single hand on her neck, covering what looked like a necklace.

Diana scrolled down. A description was below the picture.

_Ida Wilena, age twenty-four, picture taken in 1973._

_Crimes: Continuous civil disobedience, rebelliousness against our government._

_Record: Ida Wilena (McEmery) married Jeremiah McEmery when twenty-two years old. She and her husband were taken to court, together, when attempting to unleash the animals of Amity Park's Zoo. A temporary eruption of chaos was reported. Ida and Jeremiah spent the next two months spending their weekends performing community service as their sentencing._

_She had her first child a year later, Pamela McEmery, who married Jeremy Manson. Ida's granddaughter, Samantha Manson, has been reported as wild and rebellious as her grandmother. Pamela and Jeremy have been asked to keep an eye on their daughter._

Diana's eyes widened. Ida McEmery. She knew it! She had met Ida when taking her nephew to his friends house.

The woman smirked. So that's why the Admiral refused to let her prosecute against Sam. He was in love with her grandmother.

Oh, the judge would just _love_ to hear about this.

* * *

"Jazz, what do you think?" Danny asked his sister, leaning back against the wall, as the two sat in Sam's living room. 

The orange-haired college student looked up from her book. "Sorry, what was that?"

Danny sighed, and said, "If Tucker really died before his time, maybe he's woken up somewhere in the ghost zone. What if there was someway, with all of mom and dad's ghost equipment, that we could bring him back? Maybe make him solid again. It would be like he never left."

Jazz blinked, as if pondering over what he said, until a soft voice behind them said, "You can't..."

Danny and Jazz turned their attention to the doorway, where Sam now stood. She was wrapped in a short black dress, with a gray belt around her waist. Her eyes were sharp, watching the two in what almost seemed like anger. Jessica came up behind her, placing a hand on her niece's shoulder, while holding a breifcase in her other hand. Sam trembled. "You can't," she repeated, closing her eyes, "I won't let you."

Danny and Jazz stared, disbelieving. Danny was first to speak up, "But Sam... Tucker was our best friend... Don't you want him here again?"

The goth's eyes snapped open, and she replied automatically, "Of course I want him here again." her gaze dropped, as she played with her hands nervously. Danny caught sight of her eyes glaze over. He wanted to stop her, to beg her not to cry. He hated it when she cried, because part of him took on the sadness as she did. "But I don't matter..." she shook her head lightly, "But... I would give _anything_ to be with Tucker again..."

Jazz watched her face. She suddenly understood why Sam wanted to be punished. In prison, she didn't plan on fighting back, and even if she did, against all those women she'd never stand a chance. She would probably be beaten to death, or worse. Sam had it all planned out, from the beginning. "Even your friends?" she asked cautiously. "Your family?"

Sam didn't wait to answer. She nodded, while saying, "Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Sam was planning on being killed in prison, to be with Tucker again. Everybody go 'AWWWW...'. Anyway, remember, more reviews equals quicker chapters! 


	8. Supressed Emotions

_A/N: FILLER CHAPTER! _For anyone looking for angst crap and stuff... Ums, yea. : it's been a while. But I'm back yo. Cuz drama at school is shit. / this has got... SOME Danny/Sam action... um... yea. Enjoy my chapter plzkthnx.

_The only correct actions are those that demand no explanations and no apology. -- Red Auerbach_

_You seem to be enjoying yourself._

**Fuck off.**

_Sam, Sam, Sam... Watch that language. I mean, you MEANT to kill Tucker, didn't you?_

**I never did. I did nothing wrong. Leave me alone.**

_You can't hide it, you know... You can't hide forever... The truth will be revealed. Eventually._

**SHUT UP!**

_It's funny. You're friends have left you, you're parents have left you, and you shunned your own grandmother. You've got no one to talk to but yourself. Tucker was the only one left... But, you had to dispose of him..._

**STOP IT, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! SHUT ****UP!!**

"Shut up... Leave me alone... I hate you, I hate you!"

Sam moaned and rolled around in her sleep restlessly. She clutched her blanket in a death grip, her eyes snapping open. She sat boltright up. The goth glanced around, sweat dripping from her brow, unshed tears sparkling in her amethyst eyes.

"Tucker... Tucker..." she breathed, her breathing harsh and uncontrolled. Her head collapsed on her pillow, and she moaned. "Come back to me... Tucker..."

Sam tiptoed into the kitchen quietly, her black sweats sticking to her sweating legs, and the sleeves her purple tank-top falling from her shoulder. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard, but suddenly froze.

Something didn't feel right.

"Sam?"

The teenage girl gasped, whirling around quickly, gripping the counter with her life. "Holy shit," she breathed out, putting a hand over her heart.

The phantom stepped into the light, so Sam could see his face. Glowing green eyes bore into her's like a prowling hyena. Danny ran a hand through his snow white hair, shifting his gaze over to the window. "Sam..."

"Danny," she muttered, calming herself down. She held her head, and groaned, "Why are you here? I don't need this right now..."

His eyes snapped back onto her, slightly startling her. He gave her a look so hard, it took her a moment to remember this was her best friend she was looking at. "Danny..." she whispered softly, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he growled quietly, as to not wake anyone up. "Come with me, ok?"

He grabbed her around the waist, and flew her through the ceiling, and out towards the empty feilds. Sam, curious, didn't protest. Once he set her down, he switched to his human form, turned his back, and began, "Sam, you need to understand. I've been put through _hell_ at school, trying to put up with all this bull. I'm sick of people asking me questions, and me having to answer, 'I have no idea'. Do you know what it feels like? I'm left in the dark here! I'm your best friend, I should know... I need to know..."

"Stop," Sam mumbled, looking at the ground in shame. She put up a hand, and said, "Just, stop. I don't need to tell you, I don't want to tell you." she looked up, glaring at the ghost boy, "Everyone will know in time."

"What, so I have to wait?" growled Danny, crossing his arms, "I have to wait for something I completely have a right to know about? Sam, you and Tucker obviously had this thing going on that I had _no part of--"_

"It's because--" Sam stopped herself, trying to hold control over her tears, "It's because you were to busy with your dumb girlfriends and your stupid ghostfighting, you didn't give a shit--"

"YES I DID!" Danny shouted, whirling around to face her. He looked her in the eye, his blue ones flashing in anger. Sam stared, waiting, as if thinking he was going to hit her. "I CARED! HOW COULD YOU SAY I DIDN'T?!"

"Because..." Sam said, telling herself not to yell over and over again. "You didn't, Danny. You looked at us and took us for granted. You cared only about your stress and your problems."

"I'm the one holding the balance between the ghost world and the human world," Danny said, pointing his finger at her, and poking her gently in the chest, "Do _you_ honestly think whatever the hell you guys were going through was too much for me to handle?"

Sam stared at him, almost not believing what he was saying. She couldn't hold back anymore...

_**WHAM!**_

Danny fell backwards, landing on the prickly grass. He quickly through a hand over his nose, feeling something moist falling from it. He gasped, staring at his best friend in disbelief.

"Yes, Danny," Sam responded, "I do."

Danny blinked. Without a word, he went back to his ghost form, and stood up slowly. He stared at the goth, and silently, used one hand and shoved her back.

Stumbling slightly, Sam looked at Danny with disbelieving eyes. "You... You jerk." she spat, shoving him back. He stumbled, but quickly regained compsure and appeared unfazed. Still wordlessly, he pushed her again, this time harder.

After almost falling to the ground, Sam had had it. She began hitting him in the chest, banging her fists against him with what little strength she could find. Apparently this wasn't much, because Danny stood his ground and shut his eyes, taking it like a man. Sam began sobbing, tears falling freely from her eyes. She didn't stop hitting him.

Finally, the ghost boy grabbed both her wrists, ceasing the beating. Sam struggled, shouting cruel words like, "LET ME GO! I hate you! You're an asshole! I should have never met you! I wish you'd jump off a fucking cliff, you dumb clueless ghost!"

She continued shouting and struggling. Danny shut his eyes, waiting for her to stop. She continued, "Fuck you! Fuck everything you stand for! I hate you so much, Danny Fenton! I hate you... I hate... I hate hate..." her words faded.

Sam let out a pain filled screech, and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying uncontrollably. "I want him back so bad!" she screamed into his chest.

"I do too..." Danny spoke for the first time in a while. He held her tightly, stroking her back. He found himself crying unshed tears, his eyes glassy with tears. He shut them, resting his head on hers, as she rested her's on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam..."

"Take me home," she whispered, holding him tightly. "Take me home, please..."

"As you wish," Danny sighed. "But... Please, tell me what happened, Sam..."

Sam pulled back, looking at him with bloodshot, teary eyes, "Danny... I can't..." she let him go, taking a step back. "But I can tell you... That we were both supposed to die..."

She gave him the most painful look he's ever seen. "He just couldn't kill me first."

_To Be Continued..._


	9. I Won't Leave You

_A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter. . and it was suckish to write. Reviews equal chapters, mmkay? Tell me what you think of it. :_

_Chapter 9: I Won't Leave You_

_"There is love, of course. Then there's life, it's enemy." -- Jean Anouilh_

_It was while we were watching Haley's comet when I found out. We were sitting on the blanket on top of my roof. I didn't want to invite others, but you did anyway. Valerie and Jazz were there. Danny, too... But he was busy with Valerie... And Jazz wasn't even paying attention. She was studying for her exam._

_It may as well have been just you and I. You were wearing a sweater, while I sat there in my normal attire. How stupid that was. I was freezing. You were concerned, so you gave me your sweater._

_Then I spotted them. You didn't think I'd notice, did you? I'm not that stupid. I asked you, in shock, what happened. Your response? You fell in a thorn bush. Tucker, I knew you were lying. Of course I'd know._

_So I slapped you, so hard and viciously that Jazz, Danny, and Valerie all stared at us in amazment. I remember leaving the roof, and running into the house before the comet even came._

_I heard you and Danny fighting outside. You were telling him how you were the only one who needed to talk to me, while he didn't believe you and wanted to talk to me himself. Luckily for you, Danny left to take care of business._

_You told me it was your escape. People teased you, your dad just stopped caring after your mom died eleven months ago, the girl you loved never even looked twice at you, and nobody ever even took the chance to get to know the real Tucker Foley. I told you that there were other ways to escape... I was able to find them._

_I was crying into your shoulder, soaking your shirt, but you didn't care. You stood there, holding me, whispering apologies into my ear._

_I should have told someone. It didn't matter who, someone would have helped us. Why didn't I say something? Why did I keep my big mouth shut when we needed it most? I had the chance to save you, Tucker, but I didn't._

_So I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart to the ends of the Earth, I am truly sincerely sorry._

* * *

_Don't leave me, grampa. Don't leave me._

**Flower Bud... Now... Why would I do that?**

_I'm a murderer... I commited a crime..._

**I don't love you any less. You'll get through this. Don't give up, and face the problem head on... Show no fear.**

_Haha, damn straight I won't show fear._

**That's the Flower Bud I know...**

"I remember when you were eleven," Jessie starts as I open the oven. Her daughter is outside with Jeffy, while I prepare for another visit from Danny. I don't know what he thinks of what I told him last week, but I hope it didn't hurt him... "It was your birthday party. Your mom had set the pizza down on the table, and you freaked out when you saw it was pepperoni. You started screaming about how no one respects animals anymore, and Ida was on your side the entire time." she was laughing by now, and I couldn't help but grin a little.

"I got in a lot of trouble for that," I told her, taking out a batch of sugar cookies and setting them on the stove. "I wasn't allowed a bit of pizza for two months!" A frown suddenly appeared on my face, as I remembered one other minor detail. "It was two weeks after... Grandpa died.." I looked at my aunt, who had stopped stirring and was staring at the drink blankly. "He didn't eat meat either..."

"Is that why...?" asked Jessie, finally meeting my eyes.

I nodded, a blank look in my eyes. I turned back to the cookies, ready to decorate them. "Why'd you let him die?" I asked suddenly, catching her off gaurd.

Jessie sighed, shaking her head, as she continued to stir, "Sam, the doctor said there was a fifteen percent chance that he'd wake up--"

"You should have waited," I growled nastily, "No matter how long it took, even if it never happened, you should have still waited. Even if there was almost no chance..."

"I'm sorry..." her voice is so soft, so distant. I can never forgive her or grandma, though, ever. Even if he still wasn't awake, I would have still gone every day just to talk to him. "Will you bring Jeffy and Mariah some lemonade, Sam?"

She hands me two glasses, and I take them silently and practically bolt out the door to get away from her.

And then I spot Danny, walking across the grass. A smile graces my face from ear to ear, and I quickly hand the two glasses to Jeffy and Mariah. Then, I sprint off towards my friend, until I see someone in my line of vision. I stop abruptly, taking a step back. "... W-what?" I can't find the right words, so this is all that comes out of my mouth.

Valerie Grey is standing there, arms crossed, her eyes narrowed in a murderous look. "Sam." she greets. She does not sound friendly. "Guess who brought me?"

"W-who?" I manage to stutter. I don't want to talk to Valerie, at all.

She smirks, "Your new prosecutor, Diana Foley. The aunt of the man you murdered." she says the last sentence with so much hate it's amazing she didn't shout it.

I cough nervously, and mutter, "Where is she?"

"She's doing paper work in her car right now. I'm with Danny too, but obviously you noticed that," she brushes a few strands of hair out of her face, before saying, "Sam, I wanted to talk to you..."

From the corner of my eye I see Diana coming towards us. I open my mouth to respond, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "May we help you, Miss Foley?"

I glance at Jessie, before turning back to Valerie. Diana is now by her side. I study her for a moment. She looks nothing like Tucker. Her eyes are deep blue, probably contacts. Her make up makes one wonder what she really looks like. Her hair is in a cornrose, and tied back in a ponytail. She is much taller than Jessie, and thin. Very thin. She is wearing the most horrible pink blouse, that should have less of a low cut V-neck. Her skirt matches well with the disgusting top she's wearing.

"Hello, Samantha. Jessica," Diana greeted, with a smirk. I wonder what her smirk is for. "As young Valerie here may have told you, I have been appointed prosecutor in your case. The judge found out about the Admiral and your grandmother."

Confused, I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Admiral Tanner and your grandmother Ida," Diana comfirmed, arms crossed. "Admiral had a little thing for her. You didn't know?" she chuckled softly, shaking her head. How I wanted to slap the smirk off her face at that moment. Of course I knew. What'd she think of me, an idiot? "Seems you and your grandma don't like to play by the rules."

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, already annoyed with the woman before me.

"Oh, I just have a few questions," she replies, hands now on her hips.

I blink, staring at her for a moment. I mimic her gesture, eyebrows raised, and say, "First tell me, why'd you bring Danny with you?"

"Oh, that charming little boy?" Diana asked. "He's so sweet. It's nothing you need to know about, but he just gave me some information. You know, about your more... _Private_ life..."

I stare at her in shock. I'm ready to blow, to go off on her. It's a miracle I was able to keep cool. "Why were you asking him about my private life? It's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is," Diana replied cooly. "You're going to court, now, Sam. It's necessary that we know as much as possible. Now, onto the questions..."

"Why did you kill him?!" Valerie butt in suddenly. I shift my gaze to her. Why was she here, anyway? Did Danny bring her along when Diana gave him a ride here? "Were you angry at him for something? Did you even stop to think about what affect you were having on others? Did you even stop to think that you were killing one of your _best friends?!"_

I wasn't expecting her to be so straight forward. Before I can even answer, though, Jessie steps in. "Stay away from my client, Foley, and keep Gray away too." she says harshly. "When you get a decent top and find out how real prosecutors are to act, I will allow you to speak with her."

Diana looks genuinely insulted, I have to keep myself from laughing. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Valerie looks embarrased, like it was her fault that Jessie insulted Diana. Finally, Diana speaks, "Fine, but I'm not finished here."

"Oh, I think you are," Jessie says, smirking, as I watch my aunt defend me. Diana turns on her heel and storms away. Valerie looks from Diana, to me, before following suit.

I finally look at Danny. He stares at me with the guiltiest look I have ever seen. He takes a step towards me, while I take a step back. I don't even hide my eyes as I shake my head slowly at him.

Was this his way of getting back at me for killing his best friend? Letting Valerie destroy me from the inside? Reminding me of what I already knew?

Danny swallows. His voice is soft, as he says quietly, "Sam, I'm... She said it was just to help..."

"Don't," I mutter, holding up a hand. I don't need to hear his apologies, because I don't want to hear his voice. I touch my cheek softly, to find that it's dry. That's strange. I could have sworn I was crying.

--

She clicked her black flip flops together gently while staring at the ground. She shook her head slowly, and said, "I don't understand how she found out."

Sam looked up, and as Danny watched her, all he could concentrate on was how her jet black hair brushed over her bare shoulder. Jessica shook her head, and muttered, "How? What went wrong?" she grit her teeth, and slammed her fist on the counter, a sudden violent act that made both Danny and Sam jump. "Damn it! I can't believe she got Admiral Tanner taken off the case!"

"It's just a small dent," said Danny quickly, hoping to help. "Sam will still win." he offered the goth a smile. She glances at him, her look so dirty he almost recoils in fear. She suddenly holds up her middle finger, a gesture that both shocked and hurt him.

Jessica seemed to have not noticed. She clenched her fists, and growled, "She thinks she can do whatever she wants... She is going _down."_

Sam looks from Danny, to Jessica, her expression blank. She clears her throat, and says, "Jessie..."

Jessica looks at her niece, and asks, "What?"

"I'm not all concerned with Diana... But Valerie..." at saying her name, Sam looked at Danny. Unsure of whether to look at her or not, the ghost hybrid looks down at his shoes. " If Valerie is on her side... I'm sure as hell not about lose to that bitch."

Danny's head snapped up when hearing Sam say that with such passion and hate. "I'm ready to talk." she says steadily.

At this, Jessica smiled a genuine smile. "There you go."

--

"Did you tell her?" he asks as she exits the house. Sam raises her eyebrows, as if to question why he was speaking to her. Instead of talking, she moved wordlessly towards Jeffy, who was swinging on the swingset.

"Sam, wait," Danny said, holding out a hand. He grabbed her shoulder, and she suddenly tensed up. It was then Danny realized he had prepared nothing. Carefully, he said, "... I know that it was bad to let Valerie come along... And to tell Diana where you were... But I swear, Valerie told me that Diana just wanted to help."

"Help with what? My mental condition?" Sam scoffed, shrugging Danny's hand off. "Get the hell away from me, Danny. I'm not in the mood."

"Please, please don't..." Danny begged, his voice trailing off. He couldn't stand Sam being mad at him, it killed him inside. The gothic girl pauses, her body motionless, as if she was thinking. Her messy black hair fell over her eyes, as they stared blankly at the ground.

"How long?" she asked softly.

Danny looked at her in confusion. "How long? What do you mean?"

"Until you start hanging out with Valerie again..." Sam was beginning to tear up, but stopped herself. She couldn't cry over something as trivial as this. "You've been dedicating yourself to me... And I'm wondering how long it will be until you start taking off to be with the girl you love..."

She turned to him slightly, and found that his face was filled with shame. "I don't have Tucker to be with this time," she told him. "I can handle it, I know I can... I just want to know when so I won't be as hurt when you do."

Danny frowned, and said, "Sam, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I did any of that... I didn't know, but I don't get why..."

"I thought it was obvious." Sam muttered, so softly it was almost a whisper.

Neither had to say or ask anything. Danny understood, right then and there. Part of him understood for the longest time, but finally fully realizing it... He couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded when seeing Sam begin to cry.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Please, I want the truth," he didn't hesitate when asking, "If you didn't care so much about me... If you didn't feel the way you did, would you leave me?"

Sam was silent for a moment. She replied honestly, "In a heartbeat."

"But you do love me," Danny said, hoping to confirm what he thought true.

A small smile spread across her face, as she looked down at the ground and muttered, "I do."

It was her confession, her moment of weakness... But this time, Danny was the one who felt vulnerable.

--

"What do you think it'll be like?"

I blinked twice, turning away from the window and towards my cousin, and asked, "What?"

"You know," Mariah said with a shrug, as she rested against the kitchen counter. "When you die, what do you think Heaven will be like?"

This was an unexpected question. I grinned, shaking my head, "What does it matter to me? I'm not going there..." Then again, when one is already dying, it's not suicide... Right?

"Well," Mariah continued, while sticking a straw into her juice pouch. "I think Heaven comes in different ways to everyone. Like you, it'll probably have no meat at all, with a pure environment... Stuff like that. Maybe even a temporary Danny, until the real one arrives."

"You're probably right," I tell her, and it makes her smile. "Except about the Danny part."

Mariah raises an eyebrow, "You don't love Danny?"

"I do, very much..." I correct her, "But Danny's Heaven doesn't include me."

After taking a sip from her juice pouch, my cousin asks, "How do you know?"

"If you were me," I said softly, tracing a finger over the counter, "You would know..." I looked out the window, trying to imagine him flying by the window. "I'm still working on it." I finish, leaving no more room for questions.

A/N: Um... Review? D


End file.
